The Fire Pit Dude
by inspira748
Summary: WHOA! Sasuke voluntarily jumps into a fire pit! You know you wanna find out why! Naruhina...a romantic comedy


Title: The Fire Pit Dude

**Title**: The Fire Pit Dude

**Author**: inspira748 (hey look it's me!! Ur like, "Well, what did you expect? YOU wrote it…")

Fanfic of: Naruto

**Summary:** **Uh-oh! **Naruto and Sasuke are arguing for the millionth time that week about who's the stronger ninja. This time, Hinata innocently proposes a contest to settle the quarrel once and for all… the challenges should be hard, and the punishments great! But after all, it's not like she's the one experiencing this, so Hina's gonna have some fun…

**A/N:** Hi sunshines! This is a fanfic for the challenge HeavenlyHuntress and I made… Please enjoyyyy!! Oh, and yay for me! I hardly do A/Ns, and my bestie told me that I should…so I am…! Oh, and here's something that might catch your eye: SASUKE VOLUNTARILY JUMPS INTO A FIRE PIT IN THIS STORY!! (don't worry, he survives…but the only way to find out what the heck he was thinking is to read!!) Oh, and pleeeeeeeeeeeease review! I'm begging you! I'm on my hands, knees, head…wait, then I'd be curled into a ball..whatevs! Hope ya like it.

Sasuke emerged from the roaring fire pit, apparently unscathed.

"Sasuke! You're okay! So much for Neji's ideas…" Hinata gasped, unable to believe her eyes. He had just voluntarily jumped into a self-created fire pit that spanned the size of a normal living room. And he was…perfectly fine.

"I'm…wow." Naruto's eyes were wide. "Wow."

Sasuke tried not to smirk. "You guys go ahead to the dance. I'll catch up…but right now I'm going to work on putting this fire out."

How in the world did he jump into fire, stay there for ten minutes, and still be alive?

"I have to find out how he did it," Naruto stammered.

"D-definitely," Hinata gasped, and began to search her memory from the very beginning of this story – five days ago.

FROM HINATA'S AND NARUTO'S MEMORIES

"I AM SO TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR ATTITUDE, UCHICHA!!" Naruto shouted, finally getting sick of having Sasuke mocking him all the time.

"Um…so are any of you going to t-train with me?" Hinata tried to change the subject, her lavender eyes focused on what seemed to be something exceedingly interesting on the ground.

"Naruto," Sasuke replied silkily, his dark eyes unreadable, "Maybe if you were a stronger ninja you could change my attitude…but since you aren't, you're stuck with it."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU ACT SO SNOBBY!"

"Um…g-guys? Maybe we can–"

"You idiot, Uzumaki. By now I thought you would know that I don't really care what you think. No, correction: You don't think at all."

"- a-all be friends? That would be really –"

"Sasuke, you are such a…!"

"A what?" The raven-haired Uchicha jabbed.

"-really nice…?" Hinata tried again, her lower lip trembling. She knew Sasuke was so distant thanks to his brother's deeds, but she really liked Naruto, and she hated to see the two of the them fight. "P-please don't argue! I'm sure you're both strong…in different w-ways…"

"Hinata," Naruto's expression softened, "I'm so sorry – you're so nice …it's just that _someone _over there thinks that he's so great."

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but Hinata cut in nervously, "Um…okay. So how about this? You guys can have a contest to see, um, who's stronger…?"

"That's stupid…but I guess we can try it," Sasuke commented in his usual cold tone, but Hinata thought she saw a flicker of interest in his eyes.

Naruto threw his arms around the shy girl next to him, beaming, "I think that's an awesome idea! I knew you'd think of something, Hinata-chan!"

"Oh, u-um…" She watched the energetic blonde pull back from the embrace, still grinning cheekily, and felt herself blush. How stupid, she told herself, don't blush! Don't blush! It'll make me look…

"Hey, you're blushing!" Naruto teased, "You look nice, um, when you blush."

Never mind, she corrected herself inwardly, please blush. Please blush. It'll make me look "nice".

Sasuke ignored their conversation and went on ahead of them towards the woods, "Who's judging the contest?"

"T-the contest?" Hinata shook her head quickly to clear it, and returned to normal. "R-right. Contest. The contest. I guess…I will? If you don't mind, o-of course…"

"I do mind, but I guess you'll have to do," Sasuke interrupted, "Figure out a couple of challenges. Meet me here tomorrow. And…" he added as an afterthought airily, "You can meet us here too, Uzumaki, if you're not scared stupid by then. Oh wait…you're already stupid." Before Naruto could respond, he strolled away pompously.

"He's a jerk," Naruto said to nobody in particular, and then turned his gaze to Hinata, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. We never set a time…oh, never mind. Would three in the afternoon work?"

"S-sure. Anytime that you can make it…" Oh dear, Inner Hinata gasped, did I really just flirt?

"Awesome! You're awesome. See ya – I'm starving for ramen!" He gave her a thumbs-up and ran off, holding his growling stomach as his headband with the Konoha sign fell off.

"N-naruto! You forgot…" Hinata picked up the headband, but all that was left of Naruto that she could see was a cloud of dust. "Oh…well, I g-guess I'll just give it to you later…"

"Are you serious?" Sasuke glared at the young girl in front of him, "You're measuring us on heart, body, and mind? For the next few days? No definite challenges?"

"Y-yes…" Hinata whispered, wondering where Naruto was. If he were here, he wouldn't have let Sasuke blow up on her… "The three most important things to a ninja…"

"What are you – a therapist? Body and mind is good enough! Besides, why can't you just make a one-round competition instead of an ongoing one?"

"I-I…"

"HEY!!" Naruto jogged up behind the two, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late! I got in trouble with Tsunade for telling Ino that she reminded me of a goldfish. But don't you think she does? The blonde hair, the – "

"We're not here to talk about _goldfish._" Sasuke put simply at the same time Hinata let out a suppressed giggle into the palm of her hand. "Hinata here wants to do an ongoing challenge for three days, measuring us in heart, body, and mind. Have you heard anything more – "

"- Perfect?" Naruto suggested, his sparkling eyes trained on Hinata's lavender ones, "That's amazing! I couldn't have put it better. The three most important things to a ninja!"

Hinata blushed again, this time out of happiness that someone actually agreed with her viewpoint. "Yes! Th-that's exactly what I said!"

"So what's the punishment?" Sasuke snorted.

"Um…well, I asked Neji and – "

"Why in the world would you ask him? He's, like, the king of torturing everyone who loses to him!" Naruto's eyes widened, but he looked like he might laugh any second.

"Well, what he said was that the person who has the l-least heart has to, um, jump in a fire pit, and the person with the least mind s-should do a hundred math problems each day for a week, and the person with the least body should grant the other person one w-wish."

Naruto was laughing as Hinata finished, "Hina, are you really going to make someone jump in a fire pit? I mean, if you want to, I'll do that for you right now…"

Hinata smiled at him. "Well, I told Neji that if he g-gave me advice I'd listen to it…"

"Okay, I agree to the punishments or whatever. But I still think you sound like a therapist." Sasuke grumbled.

"What's a therapist?" wondered Naruto innocently, "T-H-E-R-A-P-I-S-T? Hey! Isn't that the same way you spell 'the rapist'?" (A/N: Kudos to Lulu for that!)

Hinata looked at him like he was crazy for a second and then laughed gently. He _was _crazy, and she loved him.

Wait! Inner Hinata gasped. I LOVE HIM??

"Hey Hinata," Ino grinned, sitting down next to her best friend, "Looks like you're… hey, Hinata? Helloooo? Anyone there?" She waved a hand in front of her friend's face, laughing all the while.

"S-sorry!" Hinata smiled at the bright-eyed blonde sitting next to her. What was with blondes and energy anyway? "How are you?"

"Great, but I should be asking you that!" Ino teased, "It looked like you were lovestruck. Didja hear me? _Loooooooooooooooooovestruck!_"

"Ino!" Hinata hissed, locking her friend's lips with an imaginary key and miming throwing the key away, "Shh… he'll hear you!"

"Ooh la la!" Ino giggled, "I _knew _there was someone? Who is it? Tell me, Hina? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Tell me who! Who?"

"Ino," Hinata laughed, "That…that doesn't matter. What does it that I'm holding a contest for Sasuke and Naruto. Who do you think has more heart, body, or mind?"

Ino tapped her chin, her eyes skyward and narrowed, their pale blue matching her skirt, and her golden hair matching her sunny puff-sleeved shirt. "Hm…well, Sasuke has definitely got more body. My gawd, did you see him without his shirt? He has some sexy – "

"Ino!" Hinata sighed, "I meant physical strength, not…not that. Anyway, that's only your o-opinion," She added, thinking about Naruto.

"_Oh_, okayyyyy…" Ino joked, "Then what's _your _opinion?"

Hinata blushed, "Okay, okay, forget about the body part. What about w-who has more mind?"

"Sasuke again," Ino replied seriously, without hesitation, "He has the Sharigan, doesn't he? Doesn't that count for smarts?"

Hinata thought about that and what Naruto had said yesterday about therapists, and decided that Ino was right. Not that Naruto was stupid…he was just, um, special…?

"What about heart?" Hinata offered, holding up her right hand so that she would be ready to re-zip Ino's lips at any time. "Heart" was not a good subject to get Ino started on.

Surprisingly enough, the golden-haired beauty was quite solemn this time. "That depends on your definition of heart."

"Love of others," Hinata blurted out before she could stop herself.

Ino raised an eyebrow, the edge of her mouth curling up teasingly. "And what would you define love as?"

Hinata lowered her face hoping that perhaps if she couldn't see Ino, Ino couldn't see her. Her cheeks were on fire, her eyes sparkling with thoughts as she gently watched the wind wash over the grass she was sitting on, "Um…" A single blade of grass keeled over, the wind whispering her name. "Um…" Why was this so hard? It should be easy.

She gulped. "I-I think it's when you want to protect somebody from all the hurt in the world and want to wish them every happiness possible, then you love them…"

"Wow, deep words from a girl like you, Hinata."

Hinata was about to thank Ino for the compliment when she realized it wasn't Ino's voice.

She looked up in front of her.

It was Naruto Uzumaki.

"I was just wondering if you had seen my headband."

Inner Hinata gave a scream, which, thankfully, was only heard in her mind. "No, I mean, yes," She handed him it, forcing her hands not to tremble, "Th-thank you for saying, you know, um – I, um, I have to, I…"

Ino came to her rescue. "She has to go to train with me. She promised yesterday because _some _people kept interrupting us, so if you don't mind…"

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto grinned, tying his headband, "But before I go, if you don't mind helping me tie this…" Ino stood up. "I meant…Hinata…"

Hinata blushed even harder and tried to resist telling him that he definitely had more heart.

With mind and heart decided, Hinata realized that she only had one more day to judge body. Both ninjas were strong, hands down, but Sasuke was probably a little better at fighting with his strategies and all.

…But body didn't mean physical strength to Ino, Inner Hinata protested, It meant attractiveness! And I think Naruto is adora –

"Hi Hina," Naruto greeted her before she could finish her thought, "What's cookin', good lookin'?"

Hinata gaped at him.

Naruto shrugged, "I know, I know, it's a stupid line. But Kakashi told me to use it."

Hinata wondered, Why would anyone ever listen to Kakashi?

"So, today's the last day of judging," He flashed her a smile, "I think I already know…the results. I mean… really, if I lose, it's okay. I won't be mad at you or anything. Actually, I came…to tell you to let Sasuke win."

"Wh-what…?" Hinata gasped.

"…Because if I lost, I wouldn't really care what he thinks anyway. But I know Sasuke would take it the hard way…because he's just like that. So, not to rig the competition in any way, but…" He lowered his bright blue eyes, looking shy.

He looks so cute when he's shy! I wish… Hinata shook her head to clear away such thoughts.

"Y-you mean it?"

Naruto nodded, meeting her eyes and giving her a warm smile, "Yes."

"You…you're…"

Selfless.

Amazing.

Awesome.

Wonderful.

Sweet.

Superb.

A bit crazy.

Funny.

Lovable.

Adorable.

"Y-you're so nice."

_NICE?! _Inner Hinata screamed in her mind, _NICE?! _Is that the best that you can think of saying?

"Nah," Naruto flashed his pearly whites at her, "You are. I wish I could be more like you." He leaned forward and confided to her, "Actually, you're more than nice. You're amazing."

Hinata would never want anything for Christmas, ever, ever, ever again.

"Y-you think I'm amazing?"

"Why not?" Naruto sat back onto the grass as Hinata slowly kneeled down across from him, and suddenly they seemed so distant. "So many people are."

So many people are? So she wasn't special to him.

They were just acquaintances.

"I guess I'll do my punishment now. Did I lose in all three categories?"

"N-no…you lost…. Um, body and mind."

"Okay!" Naruto said cheerfully, standing up and helping Hinata to her feet, "I guess I'll go ask Tsunade for those math problems now…and Sasuke for what he wants me to do."

Don't go! Inner Hinata thought, We could…do something or something or something or something… I don't know. Just…please don't go.

"I guess I'll see you then," Hinata plastered a smile across her face.

"See you!" He hugged her tightly, and suddenly Hinata couldn't breath.

"Uchicha!"

Sasuke turned as he nearly crashed into Naruto. "Uzumaki…"

"You won! Hin…" He took a deep breath of air, catching his breath before proceeding, "Hinata told me to tell you that you won the contest, two out of three! You won body and mind, so all you have to do is find a fire pit because you lost heart and jump into it!"

There was a surprised silence.

"Where in Konoha am I going to find a fire pit?" Sasuke finally pointed out, his voice lilting slightly in genuine shock. He had always thought that Naruto would win because he knew Naruto and Hinata were sweet on each other…she would've favored him.

But Sasuke had won.

But he had lost heart. Hinata thought he had no heart.

"I dunno," Naruto shrugged, "That's the problem. But since I lost body, you have one wish to make me do whatever you want. And don't make it too bad, we already know you hate me, Uchicha."

"Oh, er, right," Sasuke snapped back to reality. "I wish…"

What did he wish?

Not much. To kill his brother?

Naruto wasn't strong enough. And besides, Hinata already thought he had no heart. Why not…do something nice for once?

Sasuke took a deep breath, hardly believing that the words were coming out of his mouth. "I wish that you would act out a dream you believe in." Then, embarrassed, he walked away stiffly.

Naruto was stunned into silence for a second, and then called, stammering, after his ex-enemy, "Uchicha! …You…you're not that bad…!"

What was something that Naruto had dreamed of? That he believed in?

Ramen, of course.

Ramen and once a purple bunny.

Tsunade failing school.

Kissing Hinata.

Ino jumping on a camel.

Sakura with green hair.

"Wait…rewind," Naruto said out loud to nobody in particular, since the woods were clear of eavesdroppers by this time of day – lunchtime. "Kissing Hinata? I dreamed of that only once!"

"Okay, fine, twice."

"Okay…three times."

"Oh, alright, a lot of times." He sighed, "But how do I know she'll kiss me back? I don't know… I don't even know where she is right now! I'll just…um, be brave. Brave. I'll do what all brave men do at this time: close their eyes, pray to Mommy, and ask around for Hinata."

Naruto's eyes were still closed as he was enveloped in the aroma of cherry blossoms. "Sakura! Have you seen Hinata?"

"No, ask Ino."

"Right. Ino, have you seen Hinata?"

"No, ask Chouji."

"Okay. Have you seen Hinata?"

"No, why? Wait, don't tell me. I'm eating. Ask Neji."

"Have you seen – "

"No."

"…Fine then. Kiba, have you seen Hinata?"

"Nope, sorry!"

Naruto walked on through the town, opening his eyes only a few times to check that he wasn't going to crash into anyone, his hands shaking slightly. Hinata…Hinata…

She was so sweet and pure. She was like a daffodil dipped in morning dew, a newborn fawn exploring spring. She had danced in the woods when she thought nobody could see her, sang in the rain so that the thundering might drown her voice. She had prayed for everyone that went on a mission as soon as they left and she was alone, and she had healed whoever got hurt without them knowing her good deeds.

Or so she thought.

Naruto had seen her dance, heard her sing, seen her pray, heard her hopes and dreams as she healed. Not that he stalked her. They were just so common and different that they seemed to be in a lot of the same places at the same time and still so opposite, still so attracting.

It didn't make sense.

Love never makes sense.

"Have you seen Hinata?"

There was a pause, and then…

A gentle voice spoke out to him. "Naruto… _I'm _Hinata."

His eyes popped open. "Oh, uh, hi!" His palms were sweating. Again.

"Did you…need me?" Hinata looked beautiful in a light lavender baby doll dress with flowing short sleeves and her feet bare.

"I, um, you look, um, great! But why are you..?"

"Oh, that," Hinata smiled shyly, "There's a dance for everyone in Konoha tonight, didn't you hear? I'm looking for my shoes; I lost them in the woods when I…"

"When you were dancing," Naruto suggested without missing a beat, and then blushed. She didn't have to know he had seen her!

"Yes, that…" Hinata looked surprised, almost pleasantly so.

"Um…well, I'll look for them. I have nothing better to do, and you seem…busy?"

Hinata laughed nervously, fiddling with the bow on the back of her dress, tying it, untying it, retying it, repeat until Naruto says something else. "I guess I am…"

"I'll see you… at the dance?" Naruto broke the silence awkwardly, backing away. He didn't have to grant Sasuke's wish now! Why not…wait a couple of days? Weeks? Months? Years?

"Wait, don't g-go!" Hinata blurted out what she had always wanted to say. Every time he walked away, she had kept it bottled up inside her, and the pressure had suddenly pushed it out of her mouth before she could even think of tightening the cap on her "inner bottle".

He looked surprised. "Did you – "

The bottle cap was loose.

"Did you want – " Naruto began again.

She stopped him as she leaned up to hug him, and ended up lightly kissing him on the cheek.

Naruto was more shocked than pleased, but when she pulled back he was smiling – his lips, his eyes, everything. "Go to the dance with me?"

Hinata tried to keep from smiling too big and looking ditzy. "Of course…if I can find my shoes."

A few moments later, they had arrived in front of a giant fire pit, and saw Sasuke jump lightheartedly in…

END OF HINATA'S AND NARUTO'S MEMORIES

"Okay, Sasuke," Naruto sighed, watching the Uchicha catch up to them, "We give up. How did you do it?"

"Please tell," Hinata begged her now-friend, sort of – friend. "P-please, Sasuke-kun…"

He smirked. "Well…"

FROM SASUKE'S MEMORIES

_Well how did he do it?_

Later, Hinata and Naruto saw Sasuke jumped into a large fire pit he had ignited in the forest. A few minutes later, he emerged completely unharmed, making Hinata gasp.

After the two had left, Sasuke tilted his head to the sky and winked at Kami-sama. Thank Kami he had the Sharigan – after all, he had won mind with it, hadn't he?

And Hinata hadn't said he had to physically jump into a fire pit…

So there was nothing wrong with creating an illusion, right?


End file.
